


Forever and Never

by madiwhinterstory



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Byulyi is just too straightforward and confident. Yongsun is too confused and loves playing hard to get. And Hyejin is regretting her past decisions that put her in the middle of those two.orWhere Yongsun and Byulyi are two opposite poles, with Hyejin being the only thing they have in common. The first is an actress, a good, caring girl that brightens everyone's day. The second is a songwriter and rapper, a rebel, someone without a filter and with clear goals in life.Black and White, Genuine smile vs Cocky smirk.An explosives combination.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on Wattpad at the same time as here!
> 
> This is a story I'll be writing. I sincerely came up with the idea and I'm kinda excited for finally finding a girl ship that inspires me this much!! So yeah, please bare with me and if you like the idea let your comments below! Any help will be welcomed

They were oh so different.

 _One_ was cute, smiley, the moodmaker of the group. While _the other_ was a troublemaker, straightforward and cocky. _One_ liked to wear skirts, yellow stuff and had a plushy adorning her bag. _The other_ loved leather jackets, outstanding scarlet lips and adorned her outfits with shiny, silver chains hanging around her waist.

 _One_ was Kim Yongsun, a 27 year old actress. _The other_ , Moon Byulyi, a 25 year old songwriter and rapper.

And then there's Ahn Hyejin, that one common friend of them who brings those two together by accident, and regrets it for the rest of the days.


	2. Part 1: When the SUN met the MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not Hyejin"
> 
> "We all have our flaws. But you're not her either. Not like I complain, though..."
> 
> ~•~•~•~•~•~•||•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

On a normal day, Hyejin would check twice her agenda before arranging a meeting with anyone, including her friends. Trying to become as organized as possible, the young idol knew she needed to control that inattentive and fickle side of her that used to take over her mind getting her in all kind of trouble because of her unstable schedule and her difficulty in following it, like getting late to practice or to recording or, like... anywhere else. Hyejin also had a tendency to forget dates, names and addresses, and at first she thought the best idea was trying to actually remember things, doing memory exercises and stuff, but it didn't work. And, in the end, the girl had to buy and agenda and use it, fact that she tried avoiding as much as she could because carrying it around and noting down everything was such a boring and annoying task. But she got used to it pretty fast and thanked Yongsun, her best fried, for pissing her off constantly till she grew so used to it that she noted things down without thinking twice about it. 

It's funny, though, that the person that helped her grow into the professional, organized and punctual girl Hyejin was (most of the time) is the one Hyejin forgot writing down in her agenda, followed by the date and time of they're reunion in almost a month. 

"There's no way I'll forget" she muttered to herself after ending the call with her best friend. Being in a hurry, Hyejin didn't have time to stop and note it all down in the moment. But, who would forget something as important as meeting up with your best friend for a dinner after weeks of not seeing each other?  _Pfff_ _I'll totally remember, I'm not that idiot_ , she thought to herself while pushing the accelerator to the grown and flying on the freeway. 

Well... You see, when the reunion she almost got late to ended and Hyejin was back to her house, she already forgot two tings: the date and the time. He still knew she set a meeting with Yongsun, but at the time she was so tired she decided she'll talk with her another day. And... she didn't. Not the next day, not the day before the actual meeting. And so this story begins, with a simple and common mistake, normal for someone preparing a new album and scheduling a few performances, with a bunch of choreographies she was still trying her best to learn. Hyejin was too stressed out and exhausted to have time for stopping to think about other duties, or about anything at all. 

However, this was the only thing Hyejin was truly responsible of, because the meeting with Moon Byulyi was for work and it occurred every month, at a place, date and hour Byulyi set and Hyejin only had to note down everything from a message. 

Okay, maybe there's a second mistake, but this one wasn't Hyejin's fault. Not entirely, at least, because who would think her car decided to die right that same night? Yes, she had had some problems with it in the past, but nothing a good mechanic wasn't able to repair. But it never  _died_  like that, in her own garage, the moment she got in to drive to her meeting with Byulyi. 

From her point of view, it was bad luck following her around since she woke up. However, from outside and considering everything that little turn of events -and her scatterbrained self- caused, you could compare it to a domino effect, where pieces already set and in their position were waiting for a little move to start falling, one by one. As if the universe was moving it's strings to make something happen at all cost, even if that meant complicating this poor girl's life even more. 

Hyejin's car died, so she called a cab. She had plenty of time to get there and apologize for being 5 minutes late, tops. However, as I was saying, call it bad luck or whatever because guess who got stuck in traffic waiting in a long, stressful line of cars without moving, in the middle of a bridge, few minutes after getting in the cab. It was not one of her best days, but totally not one of the worst. Knowing Byulyi, she would order something really expensive and make Hyejin pay as a revenge for making her eat alone, but she wouldn't say a thing and would set the meeting for another day, so the unlucky girl wasn't worried about that. She was tired and waiting in a car for who knows how much only meant the day would last much more time than planned.

Hyejin yawned in the back seat of the cab her eyes lost in the sky darkening with clouds that only meant a storm was about to start over the city. 

"News announced sun for today" the driver spoke up, drawing Hyejin's attention for a second. The male look at her through the rear mirror and she hummed as a response, even if she didn't watch the news and had no idea about the weather. "It's a strange day, indeed" he murmured, probably to himself, and the girl didn't pay much attention to it. She was dozing off and in need of a coffee, but that was kind of an impossible mission. 

"Do you know, by a chance, what's happening with the traffic?" she asked, holding back a second yawn as discretely as she could. The driver looked out the window, getting his head out for a second before going back inside. Then, he turned to her. "One of my colleagues is right now further in the line, close to the beginning. He told me a truck suffered some kind of accident and police are trying to take it out of the way, but I don't know much about it Miss" 

"Oh, thank you" she smiled at him politely and grabbed her phone to write a message to Byulyi. It was going to last much more time that she hoped and she didn't think she would make it before the girl already left. That day was only getting worse and she was so sleepy her eyes weren't focusing properly. She was falling asleep, no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open Hyejin was too tired to fight it back. So she didn't.

×÷×

The wind was blowing harder as minutes passed, and with the spring-like short dress she was wearing Yongsun had to keep herself stuck to the wall of the building to control it. She was still trying to contact her best friend, but the girl wouldn't respond to either calls or messages, thing that wasn't so surprising because Hyejin would always forget to turn on the volume of her phone after getting out of work, or to connect it to the car when she was driving. However, after standing there for over ten minutes, Yongsun decided to get inside the restaurant and wait for the other at the table with a glass of red wine, not baring the cold anymore. 

"Hello" the blonde smiled to the receptionist, a girl that raised her eyes to her and lost track of time for a second, her cheeks flushing red and her mouth agape. "I'm here for a reservation with the name of Ahn Hyejin" 

"O-oh. Y-yeah I-" the girl shook her head and dropped her eyes to the computer in front of her.  _She must be new_ , Yongsun thought to herself. "T-this way" the girl then moved, leading their way through a hall, with tables filled by people having dinned and minding their own business before Yongsun walked past and all eyes raised and concentrated on her. Why didn't they think about creating a separate entrance for the celebrities if they had a separate room only for them? Well, of course it's because of money. I mean, if you can go to a restaurant where you'll surely see one of your favorite actors, idols, TV celebrities and so on, wouldn't you pay whatever the place costs? So, yeah. Money.

However, Yongsun didn't mind it, considering it was the only restaurant in town that provided some kind of privacy to famous people, allowing them to have dinner without the constant stare of others, and feeling somehow less spectacular and more normal. So Yongsun walked with her head up, his characteristic smile on her lips and following the receptionist girl until they got to the stairs that lead them to the second floor. She sighed in relief, though, after getting out of people's sight and relaxed her tense posture, climbing one step after another to the next hall, now differently arranged than the other, more space between the tables and a clearly expensive decoration turning the place into a fancy room with auburn table sheets and dark floor, small candles on every table and dim lights.

Yongsun followed the girl without really paying attention to the direction they were heading to, which would have been the smart decision to take because now she was standing in front of a table where there was already a girl eating, and that girl wasn't her best friend. It wasn't Hyejin, yet that was their table and the one the receptionist was pointing at.

The girl at the table, long dark gray hair and bangs covering her forehead, raised her eyes from the plate and looked questioningly at the receptionist for a second before turning her gaze to Yongsun who was staring at her shamelessly, trying to find the best way to verbalize her confusion. Only when her eyes crossed with the blonde's is when she reacted.

"You're not Hyejin" Yongsun muttered. She wouldn't have regretted her obvious words if it wasn't for the grin that grew on the girl's face. Her eyes sparkled suddenly interested in whatever situation was happening on Yongsun's face, the latter turning extremely uncomfortable standing there under the stranger's merciless gaze.

"We all have our flaws" the stranger talked, obviously amused by something Yongsun was missing. "And you're not her, either. Not like I'm complaining though..."

Same cocky smirk, same confident voice, same effect over Yongsun. The good thing is, she wasn't the only one confused because the frown on the receptionist's face was digging deep into her brow while looking from one girl to another trying to catch up on what was happening.

"Is there a problem?" She asked carefully, and the blonde turned to her ready to answer but the other was way quicker.

"Only a little misunderstanding. But nothing you can help with"

I would have been offended, honestly, but the poor girl was standing in between Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun. Whatever they would have said to her only caused her to squeal on the inside and nod in agreement (well, yeah I'd do same thing who am I trying to fool).

"Okay then" she smiled, blushed and bowed a little too much. "I'll send a waiter to attend you, Miss Kim" she bowed again, turned around and walked away, stealing a last glance of the two girls without disappearing down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Yongsun stepped a bit closer to the table but didn't sit down. She was frowning, the smile on her face turning into a straight line as the grin on the other's didn't lose any strength.

"Moon Byulyi. A co-worker and dear friend of that one girl none of us are but both know"

"Ahm..." Yongsun nodded, but she didn't know the name. She would have remembered, probably, if Hyejin had mentioned her sometime in the past, but she had no idea.

Byulyi seemed to understand and she chuckled, finally putting an end on the insistent stare and allowing Yongsun to relax a little bit. She wasn't the one to get nervous while meeting new people, that was long time back in the past and with her job she couldn't afford having a crisis every time she was uncomfortable. However, with her guards down on a day that was supposed to be quiet, relaxing and completely hers, Yongsun found herself dealing with someone who seemed to have fun seeing her get more and more uncomfortable as seconds ticked by. And even if in a normal situation she would have masked her nervousness better, Byulyi had something...  _Different_. Yongsun had dealt with cocky, overconfident assholed before that annoyed her to extremes, but Byulyi had a level of self confidence that surpassed the levels Yongsun was used to.

"So she really didn't say a thing about me to her friends" Byulyi muttered and shook her head lightly. "Oh well..."

Now that she said it, Yongsun wondered why her best friend never mentioned her considering that at that point Yongsun knew basically all the names of the people working with Hyejin, specially if they were close enough to call them  _friends_. But she never mentioned a certain Moon Byulyi in the three years the girl had been officially working as a solist idol on the company. Besides, Hyejin was really,  _really_  bad at keeping secrets.

 _Focus,_  Yongsun told herself. She still had no idea what was happening and why was that girl seating there.

"I was supposed to have dinner with her right now, and she's late" Yongsun stated.

"Well, I have news" Byulyi put down the fork she was holding and slid the plate of food to a side, resting her elbows on the table and her chin over the outside part of her hands. There was something captivating about her eyes that showed up when her full attention was over Yongsun, and the blonde didn't like it a bit. It only made things more complicated for her and she was already in a vulnerable position, the girl need no more distractions to cut in half her ability of communicating. "The bad news are our little friend is stuck in traffic and don't even know if she'll come or not. The good news, however, is that you can have dinner with me"

"Good news for me or for you?" The blonde lifted an eyebrow, questioningly. Byulyi shrugged, leaned back on the chair and pointed to the free seat in front of her.

"Be my guest. Hyejin's paying"

Yongsun bit her lower lip then, thoughtful. She was already there, Hyejin was late and probably messed up her schedule once again, and she was hungry. She might also stay, right? I mean, going back home through that weather and preparing something to eat was unnecesary and stupid.

Yongsun sat down.

"I just realized I didn't introduce myself yet" she tried starting a conversation just to make the tension go away and relax the atmosphere around that table and inside her mind. However, that didn't work as planned -just like anything in this story.

"Kim Yongsun" Byulyi said leaning back over the table, eyes closing with Yongsun making the latter regret everything that lead her to that situation. Byulyi had something that Yongsun didn't understand but whatever was that something it was annoying Yongsun for some reason she couldn't control.

"So, you know me?"

"Every Korean with a TV knows who you are,  _Miss Sun_ "

And Yongsun was speechless again. Not because the fact that Byulyi knew her - _Scarlet Drops Over White Petals_  became really popular and Yongsun was already known for a few smaller roles in other dramas-, but because of how boldly she called her for the nickname international fans gave her. And if Byulyi was a fan she didn't show it, but not many people in Korea called her that so it wasn't so usual to hear it.

_Hyejin knows that name, maybe she told her. Wait._

"So Hyejin talked about me to you but not about you to me" she stated as a revelation, eyes narrowing slightly as she tried putting some order to her own thoughts.

"She said she doesn't want us to meet" Byulyi talked as if she was hiding information behind that statement, grinning completely satisfied with herself. And Yongsun couldn't understand why, about both things.

"Why would Hyejin hide you like that? She's always talking about everyone no matter if I know them or not, and I'm not asking to meet every single person she mentions"

Byulyi shrugged, but her face showed otherwise like she really knew but wouldn't give up on the information that easily for specific reasons only her and Hyejin knew. And Yongsun hated being left out. So what started as a night to reuniting with her best friend turned into Yongsun listing down reasons to degrade Hyejin to the simple friend level.

"Good night" a waiter approached the table stopping Yongsun from asking Byulyi for explanations. "Would you like a drink while you decide your order?"

"Same whine you recommend last time, Changsub-shi" Yongsun smiled brightly at the boy. Her face brightened up instantly and the male's too, sharing a friendly stare that made Yongsun relax completely.

"Told you I know what I'm talking about" his voice softened down, too. Lee Changsub had been attending her since the first time she went to the restaurant and being two quite friendly people they got along easily sharing small conversations in between dishes. They even met on the street twice and walked together talking a little.

"Remind me not to doubt you again" Yongsun giggled taking the menu he was offering her.

"Deal. But I can't get you to keep the bottle this time. They've been observing the staff like searching for anything to get rid of people"

"Don't worry about that. I've already found a shop that sells it and I have the bottle at home waiting for an occasion to be opened"

"Great. Careful, though. It's quite strong"

"Noted" she chuckled and suddenly her eyes opened as a memory hit her reminding something important. "How did the audition go?"

"No news" he bit his lip, smile fading slowly but not entirely. "It's been less than a week, though. There's still hope"

"There always is" she reached forwards and placed a hand on the boy's. He, far from nervous, raised an eyebrow teasingly and grinned.

"Flirting with the waiter won't get you a discount, Sun-shi"

"Yah!" She slapped his hand and laughed, covering her mouth with a hand to avoid her voice raising higher than necessary. "Go get me the whine, I'm done talking to you"

"Your highness" he bowed, and she scoffed. Then, Changsub turned on his heels and walked away with the widest smile.

"Idiot" Yongsun whispered and shook her head. If she wasn't in public she would have stuck her tongue at him, but she still had a reputation to maintain.

Meeting Byulyi's face after that brief pause in their strange conversation caused mixed emotions to Yongsun. At first she was confused to see the deep frown on the girl's face and how intensely was she staring at Changsub's back, and then it was funny when Yongsun understood it, her confidence increasing.

"He's cute" she muttered, opening the menu and stealing a glance of Byulyi's face when her eyes landed back on Yongsun.

"A friend of yours?" She asked, trying to recover the control over the situation.

"Kinda" Yongsun shrugged eyeing her menu as if she was looking for something specific even though she was only avoiding Byulyi's eyes as much as possible, already knowing what she wanted to order.

"Only 'kinda'? Oh, right.  _Eric_ "

Yongsun was shocked once again, raising her eyes fast until they locked with Byulyi's who was staring as if she was searching for something once again. Yongsun was starting to hate how easily that girl torned her self control out of her own hands and smashed it against the floor.

"What?" The blonde managed to say, not really knowing what exactly did she mean with the question.

"I mean, the rumors are everywhere. The couple of the year, or something like that" Byulyi wasn't smiling but her eyes were, and Yongsun couldn't help it but glare at her. She asked the only question Yongsun didn't want to answer -or more like she wasn't allowed to.

"So you believe the rumors?" She tried avoiding to answer the best way she could. For an actress, Yongsun was doing a shitty job at trying to lie but, once again, Byulyi had something that overpowered Yongsun's self control. Suddenly, the girl was so grateful Hyejin wasn't there to see the pitiful scene because the younger would have never let Yongsun live with it.

"I don't" Byulyi tilted her head to a side, her hair moving slightly over her face drawing Yongsun's attention for a second, her eyes following the line of her bangs and a longer lock of hair falling down the side of her face following her jawline. But when her eyes met the smirk on her lips, Yongsun snapped out of her own unstable mind. "I think it's just a story you two are forced to maintain for attention and for the fans of that drama of yours"

"I see" Yongsun nodded, not admitting on denying anything, careful on her words.

"It must be hard, always keeping a handmade appearance and not being able to be yourself outside closed doors"

Yongsun nodded, for real this time. On one hand, she didn't expect Byulyi to act like she cared -or really care, she couldn't say-, and on the other hand, Yongsun felt suddenly like a weight was lifted from her chest. Because she wasn't allowed to talk about things like that in case someone she talked to filtered information to the news causing some unwanted scandal. But she wasn't going to deny her struggles, either.

"My life is great" she breathed out and closed the menu, sliding it to the side of the table. "That doesn't mean it's perfect. But you get used to things, so I can't really complain"

"You know what's funny?" Byulyi's eyes sparked as if she suddenly saw exactly what she was looking for. "You're a great actress, but a terrible,  _terrible_  liar. Did anyone tell you that your eyes betray you?"

_Is she- Is she trying to- Wait. No._

"Do they?" Yongsun tried looking calm, she tried to act as if it wasn't an information that made her feel totally vulnerable. Like she had nothing to hide. Oh, how much she  _wished_  that. Specially in that exact moment where she deffinitely could not let Byulyi know what was going on in her mind, because she seemed to be one of those people who doesn't ignore information they could use, and Byulyi could easily find that kind of information in everything Yongsun was trying to convince herself that wasn't happening.

"Maybe. I coul tell you what I see, but there's no way you'll admit it if I guess right. So, I better keep it to myself" Byulyi slid a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, revealing a trail of silver hoop earrings drawing the contour of her ear, with a black slim chain connecting the first and last of them. And Yongsun gulped without even noticing. "Wanna know why?"

Well, the blonde had two options: putting herself together and finally acting like the profesional actress she was, or run. And we'll, her pride was still there pushing her from behind and making her the stubborn girl she was, so Yongsun running away was not happening.

With her decision made, Yongsun managed to curl her lips in a soft smile and leaned on the table resting her weight on her arms. She could see it coming, she could sense it in Byulyi's voice. She knew she was starting to dig her own grave and it was only her fault.

"Enlighten me" he responded, teasingly as if she strongly believed Byulyi was talking nonsense.

"Because I like what I see" the other smiled, widely and stared directly at her for a few seconds, maybe to make Yongsun understand that she was serious, or maybe to witness her reaction.

 _I'm doomed._ Yongsun scoffed and shook her head perfectly faking the fact that she didn't believe a word Byulyi said. But it didn't get to the girl because she shrugged, looked down and finally ended the conversation. Byulyi grabbed her fork, the knife and proceeded on finishing her dinner, while Yongsun forced down the lump in her throat discretely, already smiling to Changsub as he approached the table with a glass an a bottle of red wine. She gave him the order, and grabbed her phone to text her best friend while waiting for the food. A short, concise message:  _"I'm gonna kill you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! It took me a while to write the really important stuff in here: how they meet. Now I hope the rest starts flowing easily since I already have some plans for this story.


	3. Part 2. Two sides of the same Story

"Can you explain yourself?!"

"It's... Six in the morning. Can  _you_ explain yourself?"

"You're incredible"

Yongsun practically stormed inside Hyejin's apartment, throwing her heels to a side and invading the girl's living room like a hurricane but with little damages, like the pillow flying and collapsing on the wall carrying all Yongsun's frustration. Hyejin frowned at her best friend, and even in her groggy state she didn't miss to notice just how strange the girl was behaving.

Hyejin did remember reading some strange messages after getting home the previous night, but she was so worn out she couldn't even try guessing what was going on. But now things started to click and Hyejin began to wonder what had she done this time. 

"You want coffee?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes. It was too late to kick her out and sleep two more hours, and judging by past experiences that conversations would last long enough for Hyejin to need more than a couple of coffees to catch up. 

"I- Yes, I'd like some" Yongsun collapsed on the couch, her voice lowering  down to a whisper as if she was suddenly tired, all the energy for a minute ago diminishing. 

Hyejin walked to the kitchen and tried to wake up by the time she needed to go back. But waiting by the coffee machine almost caused Hyejin to fall back asleep standing there against the counter, her head falling forwards startling her.  _Why do we need friends in this life?_ She shook her head, purred coffee in two mugs and added sugar and milk to Yongsun's, then the girl adjusted the robe over her shoulders and walked back to the living room where the blonde was lying on the couch staring at her phone intensely frowning, and Hyejin placed Yongsun's mug on the table and sat down on the armchair by her side. 

"Speak" 

"Where have you been yesterday?" Yongsun looked to a side, her arms fell over her chest in a lazy manner. Hyejin frowned, confused. 

"At... work?"

"Yesterday night. We were having dinner, remember?"

"Wait- No! No, yesterday I had a meeting" 

"Well now I know. You forgot about me, Hyejin-ah" Yongsun smirked and then sat up. 

"I- I did?" 

"Apparently" Yongsun chuckled at her friend's expression. "And... You had a meeting with whom?"

"Oh- With some people from work. It was just work stuff, you know" she drank from her coffee and held the mug against her lips as if she was trying to hide behind it. 

"Stop lying to me!" Yongsun grabbed another pillow and threw it in Hyejin's direction but it hit her feet instead of her head. "I was there, you big asshole"

"You  _WHAT_?"

"And I met your friend"

"Oh  _fuck_ " Hyejin's eyes grew so wide they could have jumped out of their sockets. 

"So it's true, isn't it? You've been hiding her from me"

"I- N-no! She's just a friend I work with. Not like I talk to you about everyone" the girl tightened her grip around the mug and dropped her eyes to the floor. 

"Could you stop before I punch you for real? You told her! You didn't want us to meet. And I want to know why" Hyejin looked back at her friend, and she could read pure determination there. She knew there was no way to escape from this one with a lie.

"Okay, fine. I didn't want her to meet you" Hyejin let a loud breath escape her lips and closed her eyes. She places the mug on the coffee table and run her fingers through her hair to tie it up in a small bun. "I wasn't hiding her from you, I was hiding  _your_ from  _her_ "

"Mind explaining it to me?" 

" _Because_ " she whined as if she really didn't want to say it. "I knew what would happen if I introduced you two"

"What?" Yongsun frowned and threw her arms in the air. She was confused like never before, not really understanding what was Hyejin's point. I mean, she should have guessed it by now, considering what she lived on her flesh the night before, but oh well... 

"This. You freaking out because I know how Byul is and I know how she would affect you and I didn't want  _this_ to happen" 

"Nothing happened with her! What did happen is my best friend forgetting about me and lying to me"

"Oh. So you came here at six in the morning, obviously after zero hours of sleep, just because I forget about our dinner?" Hyejin lifted an eyebrow and smirked. She knew Yongsun would have called her and scolded her for a little and then let it go, because it wasn't the first time something similar happened and Yongsun never got angry at her for such a light mistake. 

No. Yongsun was angry and it wasn't at Hyejin. It was at herself, and she knew it.

"I- Yeah" the blond said, voice dropping again. After a quick look at Hyejin, she shook her head and sighed, then fell back on the couch. Those drastic change of energy made it obvious that the girl didn't sleep at all that night, and maybe she drank some whine too, Hyejin imagined. "Okay. No. I'm sorry... It's just... Gosh I can't stand her!"

"Here we go..." Hyejin relaxed in the chair and sipped of her coffee, waiting for her friend to start the long, long story of her problems. 

"She looked at me like she could read me so easily.  _ME!_ I'm a freaking actress and can't even hide my own fears? I don't even know why I got so nervous but she was just so... Aghh!" the girl search for a pillow but with the two she threw away there weren't any, and it only made her groan louder. "What was that? She's so full of herself and that freaking grin on her face it's annoying as hell. She acts like she knows me, like she sees my weaknesses or something. What's wrong with her? With that stupid voice, and that hair and those annoying eyes that never let me breath in peace. She's stupid. And she made me nervous on purpose just because it was funny or something. Who acts like that? Gosh she so annoying. If she texts me I'm blocking her"

"Wait, wait. Hold on a second. You gave Byulyi you phone number?" Hyejin chuckled, not really that surprised now that she thought about it. 

"She made me do it" Yongsun pouted at her friend like searching for compassion, but the younger laughed in response and shook her head lightly. 

"She made you. She threatened you with a spoon or something?"

"No! But she kind of dared me. A-and I wasn't going to refuse because I had no reasons. I only wanted to erase that stupid smirk off her lips. But she didn't text me yet" Yongsun grabbed her phone again and frowned at it. 

By the time the girl was done, Hyejin already finished her coffee and stood up to refill it. She had gone through that with Yongsun countless times, where the girl was so surprised by her own feelings that she couldn't admit them not even to herself. Because no matter how great Yongsun was at acting, if something inside her refuded faking something and it grew more powerful than her own will, the girl became unable to act naturally. Not like it would affect her on screen, but acting never stopped there and she had to do it in her daily basis, media observing her every move and her agency forcing Yongsun to maintain a certain appearance. And this last thing is what the girl wouldn't be able to do if she had something else, more powerful and  _real,_  awakening inside her and waiting to take the lead. 

This is why Yongsun never wanted to admit her sexuality, or the fact that she had had twice the amount of crushes for girls than for boys. Yongsun also refused to admit when she liked someone, even if it was pure attraction with nothing beyond that, but Hyejin didn't need her to say it out loud because after five years of friendship she learned all the reasons behind each mental breakdown. 

"I can give you her number, if you want" Hyejin yelled from the kitchen and received a half groaned half yelled 'No' from the living.

Even if she didn't want her friends to meet, now that the cat was out she had nothing to do about it. And Hyejin could only sit and watch, and maybe warn Yongsun about some aspects of Byulyi's personality. Because that's why Hyejin didn't want to introduce them in the first place, she was scared of her best friend getting hurt if something would get to happen, even if the possibility was really small. Byulyi knew how to get to people, and since she found out Yongsun was Hyejin's best friend she tried getting her to introduce both of them. The girl never told Hyejin why was she so insistent, but she didn't really ask, either. Hyejin knew how Byulyi would behave around girls she liked and she also knew how fast the girl could switch from one girl to another. Hyejin simply didn't want Yongsun to be just another name on the list for Byulyi while messing the girl up for good.

"What exactly happened last night?" Hyejin sat back in her chair with her new coffee and a croissant. 

"I already told you. She pissed me off" Yongsun groaned again and placed her phone on the table. 

"No. I mean, how did you two meet in the first place?"

"Oh. I got there, asked for a reservation with your name and she was already sitting at the table. So I talked to her asking for you, and after that things turned... weird"

"And that means...?"

"I don't know..." Yongsun sighed and looked back at her friend. Suddenly, there was this look in her eyes that gained all Hyejin's attention and also made her frown.  _Okay, maybe this is not that usual._  "This wasn't supposed to happen, Jinnie... Things like these don't happen to me" 

"Having weird dinners?"

"I-" the older cut on her words and bit her lip, then shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Just forget it. I'm dumb"

"You're not even close to that, unnie. What's wrong?" Hyejin stood up then, placed the mug on the coffee table, shove the rest of the croissant in her mouth and moved to the coach Yongsun was lying on. She poked her friend's shoulder and the girl moved slightly allowing Hyejin to seat down and then Yongsun rested her head on her friend's leg. 

"Have you ever felt like something inside you is trying to open a door, but you keep it locked down?" she asked. Hyejing shook her head at that, but she did understand what her friend meant. "It's just... I  _know_ there's something there, I can feel it. I just don't like thinking about it. I ignore it, and keep that door closed with the key hidden. Because it's for the best. But..."

"Wait... Unnie, don't tell me you..."

"No! Yes... I- She found the fucking key, Hyejin-ah" Yongsun closed her eyes, defeated. And Hyejin shut her mouth closed and covered it in surprise.  _Well fuck._ If she wasn't making up things and understood that metaphor right, the girl was sure Yongsun just admitted her feelings towards a girl. Well, not  _feelings_ , some kind of attraction more exactly. And that is something Hyejin thought impossible.

"What the hell happened at that dinner?! I know Byul can be flirty and stuff but..."

"It's not something that happened, like an incident. It's just...  _It's her_ , she's what happened" Yongsun's voice was breathy, like she didn't want Hyejin to hear it. Or maybe  _herself_. "There's something about her I can't get my mind off..." the girl groaned again and rolled her eyes at her own frustrations. "Why did I let it happen?! But- I can't lie to myself and say I didn't like it, all those feelings and emotions making me feel like a teenager with a crush again"

"Woah, a  _crush_? That fast?" Hyejin chuckled and earned a soft punch from her friend.

"No! It's just to compare it to something. I don't have a crush on her! She's just someone who... Confuses me. And drives me mad. And I don't know anything about her"

"That sounds like a crush to me, but..."

"It's not!"

"Whatever you say" Hyejin chuckled and looked down at Yongsun. She was worried on the inside, wondering what was going on Yongsun's mind for her to lose control like that. Being used to that girl who laughed her problems away, placed her personal life on standby whenever she wanted and was able to control the way her heart was taking, Hyejin didn't know how to handle a completely lost, confused and overly frustrated Yongsun.  _I'm_ _killing Byulyi after this_.

"I don't even think I'll see her again, if I can avoid it. It was just some dinner and I'll try to forget about it-

*DOING*

_FUCK._

Yongsun inhaled sharply, and Hyejin rolled her eyes.  _Yeah, just some dinner._ _You're_   _toootally_ _over it. Sure_

*DING*

At this point Hyejin thought the other froze up, she wasn't moving, blinking or even breathing. So, the younger reached forwards and grabbed her friend's phone. She wrote down the password and then her eyes met two text messages from an unsaved number, one she was kind of familiar with. So she turned the screen towards her still shocked friend and waited for a reaction.

"Oh" the blonde breathed out, her eyes stuck to the screen. She reached out for the phone, then, and held it closer to her eyes.

°•°•

 **Unknown**  
_There's something I forgot to ask you last night_

_You wanna meet today?_

°•°•

"I don't!" Yongsun yelled at the screen, not being able to make that frown on her face last longer. 

"You could actually write it down, you know? She won't hear if from here"

Yongsun groaned, trying hard to stop her lips from curling up in a smile because she wasn't going to fall back in the trap. No. She decided not to see Byulyi again, and that's what she would do. Besides, there was no way Yongsun would skip a day of work just to meet with that cocky idiot.

And maybe if it passed enough time she would forget her face, her voice, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, the attractive energy surrounding her...  _Enough!_

"You're blushing" Hyejin touched Yongsun's cheek with a wide smile on her face. And Yongsun shook her head then raised up, almost jumping away.

"I'm not"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Shut up. I- I have to concentrate"

"On what?" Hyejin chuckled. "You literally have to write a word and that's basically it"

"Shush!"

And Yongsun typed a letter, then erased it and then bit on her lower lip. Since she wrote her number in Byulyi's phone a nervous feeling was placed inside her, and as hours passed by it only grew bigger and more violent to the point Yongsun couldn't ignore it and the reason behind it. She didn't want to admit why she gave her number to that girl in the first place, and she also refused to admit that she was waiting for Byulyi to contact her. But talking to Hyejin caused that stubborn side of her to quiet down a little, enough for something more powerful to take the lead of her thoughts. Even if it didn't last that much, even if she was still herself with her determined personality and the strict, high walls she built around herself, Yongsun had to face the fact that she was tired of holding back, tired of denying who she was and she saw an opportunity, so -less unconsciously than Yongsun liked to think- she did it. 

She took a step in the dangerous direction because Yongsun really,  _really liked_ Byulyi. She liked her in a way she always tried not liking anyone, and even if the girl pissed her off just as much or even more than she told Hyejin, Yongsun liked the way Byulyi would shamelessly flirt with her, the confidence behind that grin, the way Byulyi tried getting to know her starting with small but important things no one else seemed to care about. And even if during the conversation Byulyi was obviously controlling everything, Yongsun had the sensation that she owned the last word on everything. It made Yongsun feel powerful, and she hardly ever felt that. Also, Yongsun wasn't stupid and could read on the other's eyes that she wouldn't give up so easily if Yongsun rejected any contact with her at first. 

So, yeah. Yongsun didn't want to give in for good and seriously consider starting something, even innocent -if that exists around Byulyi-, with that girl. However, Yongsun couldn't force that feeling out of her mind and now that she tasted the game she accidentally started (or Byulyi started? We'll never know) it made her life twice as interesting. 

"You saved her number, didn't you?" Hyejin spoke after some minutes of silence. Yongsun was still staring at her phone and the younger was slowly drifting off to sleep now that the atmosphere calmed down, caffeine not making a single effect on her exhausted body. 

"I did" Yongsun bit her lip but smirked anyways.  _No, no. I'm supposed to control this. Calm down._  The girl breathed in and looked at her own reflection, as if she was searching for any trace of weakness in her own eyes. Yongsun blinked once, twice, and unlocked the screen. 

°•°•

 **Sunny**  
_Not a chance_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_Oh playing hard to get_  
_As expected_  
_Then tell me miss Sun_  
_When will I be worthy of your company?_

°•°•

Of course Yongsun rolled her eyes at that last message, but it also caused a conflict inside her brain. What was she supposed to answer to that? "Never, if I can avoid it", or "I don't know, we'll see", or... What? Because yeah she was a busy woman with a schedule she hardly ever managed herself, so using it as excuse was easy. But if she did so Yongsun would open a door to a future encounter with that girl. And if she had to actually plan it there was no way to freely play a small and innocent game with zero pressure because she would never go back on her word. 

It's funny how fast she went from "I'll never see her again" to "I don't want to say no but I can't say yes, either".

"Jinnie... What would you do?" Yongsun turned the screen to her friend, but Hyejin was asleep. Yongsun sighed and moved, then, feeling guilty for waking her friend up like that, and she poked Hyejin's arm causing her to open her eyes slightly and groan. "Hey, I'm gonna go okay?"

And Hyejin hummed in response, lying down on that small couch because she wasn't going to walk back to her bedroom, and fell back asleep. Yongsun covered her best friend up with a thin blanket and then left the apartment with Byulyi's message still on her mind. 

The good news are she had no recording that day, which means the huge dark bags under her eyes weren't a problem her manager would scold her for. Also, the meeting was scheduled for after lunch which meant if Yongsun skipped the gym she still had some time to sleep and actually look human, even if by doing that she would basically mess up her sleeping schedule.

However, the big problem here was still falling asleep because no matter how much she tried ignoring her phone for the walk back to her apartment, the need to actually answer to Byulyi was taking over. And Yongsun was still struggling with the decision she had to take, whether ending it all in that moment or risking her mental sanity by entering something she probably wouldn't be able to control (aka Moonbyul's territory).

Confusing, right? Feeling in control and lost at the same time; scared but brave; powerful and extremely weak. Doubtful about a decision she had already taken. It was too confusing, and Yongsun is the only one to blame, really, because holding back and locking yourself up in a cage is never the solution. And her trying to keep herself inside that cage even if the door was wide opened was only making everything harder.

°•°•

 **Sunny**  
_Don't know_  
_I have little free time and I like spending it on good company you know_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_Ouch_  
_That burnt_  
_That's why you're up so early and texting me? Cuz I'm not good company?_

 **Sunny**  
_You dream big don't you_  
_I told you I have little free time_  
_Just had to wake up early_  
_What's your excuse_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_I have none_  
_I woke up thinking about you and I texted you_  
_That's it_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_Hey miss Sun are you blushing_

°•°•

"No I'm not!" the girl yelled and locked the screen, moving her eyes away from her reflection.  _I'm not._

But Yongsun entered the bathroom to wash up her face before going to sleep and her pink cheeks shone bright in the mirror, causing Yongsun to roll her eyes at herself.  _It's not new. I blush at everything,_ she tried convincing herself, however the ticklish feeling inside her stomach wasn't usual and shouldn't be there, and Yongsun had no explanation for that. 

"Calm down, she's just a girl you met less than 12 hours ago. Why so jumpy?" Yongsun asked her reflection getting no answer in return. Then she shook her head in a physical attempt of clearing up her mind. "She's just messing with me".

°•°•

 **Sunny**  
As _ _if__  
__I'm busy so gotta go__

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_You didn't answer_

 **Sunny**  
_I didn't_

 **M** **oon Byulyi**  
_W_ _il_ _l you_

 **Sunny**  
_Don't know_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_You can't hide from yourself all your life_  
_Why not start living now?_

 **Sunny**  
_Bye Byulyi_

 **Moon Byulyi**  
_Talk to you later_

°•°•

Yongsun bit her lip, grinning, and she instantly wanted to kick her own butt for it. On one hand, the girl had priorities and a reputation to maintain. On the other hand, Byulyi was obviously that someone your parents warn you not to get close to. And, on top of it all, Yongsun had only known her for 11 hours! After less than 45 minutes of talking and a strange, awkward dinner, Yongsun couldn't believe just how incredibly sensitive was she about Byulyi. Like her mind suddenly couldn't find anything else to think about, her face was there whenever she closed her eyes and Yongsun definitely couldn't let that situation get out of hand because... Well, because not. She had worked her ass of all those years and she wasn't going to mess it all up because of some girl. Okay not 'some girl', but you get the point. 

So, 08:30 AM and Yongsun lied in bed for the first time in 26 hours, and even if the first 15 minutes her mind was still troublesome and bringing back embarrassing memories of that dinner she wanted to forget about, as minutes passed her exhausted body simply gave in, letting sleep get in charge of everything and hoping she wound get up in time to at least have a shower before the meeting. 

<>

_Meanwhile..._

Byulyi lied back on the seat and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She hated seating in front of her computer and playing with sounds and effects and trying to create something but not being able to even write a damn verse or master 30 seconds of a song. It was her third night in a row that run by without sleeping and with two gallons of coffee, and still she wasn't able to finish it. It was frustrating, even if it was just her inspiration that would take some days off from time to time without a warning, and things would eventually go back to being productive. Sleeping during the day and getting angry during the night was exhausting her beyond imagination.

So, since nothing could be done and Byulyi needed a break she decided to text Yongsun just to take the lay of the land she was stepping on. She didn't really care being that straightforward, at first, already conscious of how she would affect someone like Yongsun (based on past experiences). However, there was something about that girl that caused Byulyi to try and be more careful, not wanting to scare her away before getting a chance to prove her point. It's not that Byulyi had hidden intentions on wanting to meet the actress, and she didn't do it just to piss Hyejin off or to try and flirt with her. Actually, she wasn't really sure why she got so exited when she found out Hyejin was Yongsun's best friend, in the first place. But she didn't think about it much, and when the girl appeared at her table out of the blue there was no way for Byulyi not to take the chance. 

The thing is the rapper didn't expect how cute and interesting Yongsun was in real life. Suddenly, the girl was caught in all the reactions she managed to get from the other and that playful, flirty side of her took the lead of everything. It was funny to observe Yongsun, the way her eyes would move all over the place just to avoid meeting Byulyi's; how she would space out for some second staring directly at Byulyi's lips and blushing slowly until she snapped out of it and got all embarrassed and nervous; the times Yongsun looked like a lost puppy whenever something escaped her comprehension, and she frowned and shook her head probably unconsciously. Or when Byulyi stood up and got ready to leave she noticed the slight disappointment in Yongsun's face, so she asked for her number "to stay in touch".

Byulyi saw in those eyes the internal battle that was going on inside Yongsun's mind and, along with other clues she caught on through the short dinner, Byulyi concluded that Yongsun tied herself in a leash and handed it to someone else and now she wasn't able to escape that. Or maybe she didn't even want to. But of course Byulyi would jump directly into that pit and she started teasing the girl, trying to get something real out of her, something sincere, to take a look of what did Yongsun look like behind the mask.

Yongsun was avoiding her shamelessly and on purpose, and Byulyi thought of it as a test she had to pass in order to get to another level, and hopefully closer to her. Not like Byulyi had clear intentions, or plans of any kind, but it was a breath of fresh air for the mind and she never planned her next move in life anyways, only when it was about her music.

Apart from her career, Byulyi always lived in the present, taking sudden decisions and usually not stopping to think about future failures or passed mistakes. She liked living instead of thinking, even if that only got her in trouble, because, as she liked saying: "Even if I fuck up, I do it, and live it". And Yongsun was someone Byulyi really wanted in her life, even if it was just for a moment, specially because she could tell that Yongsun felt exactly the same even if she tried hard not to show it. And maybe this resistance is what really caught Byulyi's eye, what made Yongsun that interesting and what caused for all of this to happen.

Byulyi was staring at her phone chewing on her lip and trying to guess what was she supposed to do next. Because she didn't trust Yongsun to contact her anytime soon let alone meeting in person, but of course she wouldn't become some type of stalker just to get what she wanted. Also, she would have to meet up with Hyejin sooner than later and the rapper was a little scared of how would her friend react to all of that, assuming that she already knew.

All in all, Byulyi was lost but didn't mind it, actually. She was trying to guess what would be the right step to take and she chose randomness and surprise effect. So, she grabbed her phone though of a good message to send, something that would catch Yongsun's attention. Smiling, Byulyi typed it down, locked the screen and gave an end to whatever she was doing, deciding to go to bed and sleep through her unproductive day.

°•°•

 **Moon**   **Byulyi**  
_H_ _ow do you like your coffee?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up little boring but oh well... Hope you like it tho! I try to write the next one faster that this


	4. Part 3: Bad luck, worse luck.

 

 **MeanMoon**  
_Come on_  
_Could you do me this favour?_

 **Little**   **Diva**  
_I am WORKING_  
_And not interested in meddling in whatever you two have_

 **Mean** **Moon**  
_Just this little thing_  
_Please_

 **Little Diva**  
_No!_  
_You two are exhausting_  
_Just meet up and have a date or hook up or whatever it takes for both of you to LEAVE ME ALONE_

 **Mean** **Moon**  
_Wait_  
_Sun is bugging you about me?_  
_Good to know_

 **Little Diva**  
_AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH_

<>

 

 **Sunshine**  
_What do I tell her?_  
_I'm so pissed off I can't concentrate on the script_

 **Sunshine**  
_Pleaseeee_ _~_  
_I need advice_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**  
_Why don't you act like the oldest sometimes?_  
_I should ask you for advice not the other way around_

 **Sunshine**  
_You never ask_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   ****  
_Cuz I don't get in these kind of_ _messes_    
_Why don't you two just chat like normal people?_  
_You turned it in some kind of challenge_

 **Sunshine**  
_Because!_  
  
_It's impossible to talk to her normally_  
_She's just so_ _ahsbdhhaja_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_Annoying_  
_I know_  
_You told me a thousand times_  
_And she keeps asking me about you so I can relate_

 **Sunshine**  
_She WHAT?!_  
_WHAT DID YOU TELL HER_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_Nothing_  
_Chill_  
_I told her I'm not meddling_  
_And I won't_  
_Not on your side either_

 **Sunshine**  
_But_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Meddling is like your job_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_I have a job_  
_A REAL one_  
_Which I'm neglecting because of you two_

 **Sunshine**  
_Oh so our friendship isn't real?_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_Oh don't get so dramatic on me_  
_I love you_  
_But your love life is a mess and it's time for you to handle things by yourself_

 **Sunshine**  
_What love life?_  
_We're talking about Byulyi here_  
_What does she have to do with my love life_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_I won't even bother explaining myself_  
_My patience is nearly gone and I'm working hard not to block you two_

 **Sunshine**  
_Fuck_  
_She doesn't know when to stop?_  
_Now she asked me if I ever considered being a singer_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_And?_  
_What's the problem with that? You would be an awesome singer if you wanted to_

 **Sunny**  
_But she's not supposed to know that!_  
_She keeps doing this and I hate it_  
_Okay_  
_She found one of my covers from 5203 years ago WTF_

 **JinJin** **-** **ie**   
_Mystery solved_  
_Now_  
_Can I go? I'm at practice and I really should stop wasting the choreographer's time_

 **Sunshine**  
_I want to punch her_  
_In the face_  
_With a shoe_  
_Love you!_ ****

<>

 

 **Sunny**  
_Are you some kind of stalker?_

 **Annoying**  
_I_   _just follow a_ _fanpage that_ _happened to post this_

 **Sunny**  
_You ARE a fan, then_

 **Annoying**  
_Maybe_  
_If you preference that version, I am a fan_  
_Or maybe just learning all the things you don't wanna tell me_  
_We'll never know..._

 **Sunny**  
_Can't you be normal for two second?_  
_Not_ _twist the truth and mess me up_

 **Annoying**  
_Oh_  
_So you DO care_  
_We'll I'll be clearer when you stop lying, sunny_

 **Sunny**  
_Stop calling me that or I'll block you_  
_Which I should have done already_

 **Annoying**  
_And why don't you_

 **Sunny**  
_You don't wanna play that game_  
_Trust me_

 **Annoying**  
_I'm good at games_  
_Are we betting on something?_

 **Sunny**  
_If I block you right now will you go away?_

 **Annoying**  
_Yes_  
_If you block me I'm leaving you alone_

 **Sunny**  
_..._  
_Good to know_

 **Annoying**  
_So_  
_Are you blocking me?_

 **Sunny**  
_I'll think about it_

 **B** **yul**  
_I can work with that_

 **Sunny**  
_I'm already regretting this_

 **B** **yul**  
_Btw  
Red lipstick would look perfect on you_

<>

****

Yongsun scoffed and glared at the screen but didn't reply. Three days and she was already losing all hope in getting over that initial confusion, getting to a point she tried to accept her fate.

"Miss Kim? Miss?"

"Oh- sorry" Yongsun jumped from the chair, almost dropping her phone in the process. "Wheein-ah don't call me that! Seriously it feels awkward coming from you" The older chuckled,  signing for the girl to get inside.

"Sorry, sorry. I just try to keep it professional here" The younger closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Some people already see me weirdly since you made that scene in the middle of the dressing room"

"I just hugged you" Yongsun chuckled and the other shook her head.

"You screamed, jumped on me and threw both of us to the floor. In the middle of the dressing room" Wheein raised an eyebrow to the other who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Details. I was just happy to finally have an ally by my side"

"Drama queen. Everybody loves you! Unni's like the diamond everyone must treasure and take care of"

"And I'm the drama queen?" Yongsun laughed and Wheein joined. It did feel good to have a friend she could go to so close and available. Besides, they had to catch up after years of not seeing each other.

Since Wheein left for America they didn't see each other again, and only talked once in a while through e-mails. Yongsun didn't know her friend was in the country, and much less that she was working for the same agency. And even if it was for a small period of time they could at least try and catch up on each other.

"We're waiting to start the photo-shoot. I didn't know that getting in a dress would take 20 minutes"

"I got distracted, kinda. I'm ready! Sorry, let's go" Yongsun straightened the dress she was wearing and breathed out as much air as she could. She was ready to get back in character and clear her mind,  hopefully block out all the questions in her mind.

°•°•

 ****

"It feels good to go out like this" Hyejin adjusted the mask on her face showing an eye smile to her best friend. A warm day in the late spring was a perfect occasion for a walk around the park. Also, both friends had all the day to spend it together so they planned having a coffee afterwards and maybe going shopping. Or to the movies.

"It does... It's amazing I have so much free time lately" Yongsun looked up to the trees and enjoyed the breeze caressing her face.

"It's been forever since we didn't see each other twice in the same week. We need to celebrate" Hyejin chuckled and Yongsun shook her head, but she agreed somehow.

"This is a celebration itself"

"Maybe"

They walked, chatting about nothing personal enough to destroy the good mood. Luck seemed to be on their side this time since no one recognized them, and if they did they didn't show it. Walking through the park, going to the mall, having an iced coffee in a quiet café, walking through the shops searching for some clothes... A perfect, relaxing day.

"Oh!" Yongsun gasped and smiled widely out of nowhere. Hyejin frowned at her and turned around following her line of sight. "It's Wheein! The friend I told you about! Come on"

Yongsun put back the shirt she was looking at and started walking towars where the girl was, at the other side of the shop. However, she didn't get to walk to far before her friend grabbed her wrist and tugged hard, dragging her away and out the store, pushing her right into another one and not letting go till they were away from the entrance.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you?" Yongsun hissed and pulled away from the girl. Hyejin was looking around as if she was in the middle of a war zone scared the enemies would find her.

"Jung Wheein? That's the photographer you were talking about?"

"Am... Yes. You know her?"

"Oh fuck... You didn't tell her you knew me, did you?"

"No- but wait, Hyejin-ah. What's happening?"

"Don't tell her. I don't want her to know that, okay?"

"But- the whole country knows we're friends..."

"Well maybe she doesn't! Don't mention me around her"

"If I promise I won't will you tell me what happened between you too?"

"I will, either way... Fucking hell this can't be happening. I have the worse luck on planet earth"

"Calm down let's just get out of-" The older stopped abruptly, inhaling sharply. "Are you kidding me now?" Yongsun's eyes widened and she instantly turned the other side. "And you're the one with bad luck?" She hissed to her friend.

"Wha-

"Hey, girls!"

" _Shit_ "

Yongsun shut her eyes close and her friend looked in the direction the girl was avoiding, seeing a smirking Byulyi walking straight to them.

"Unni" Hyejin smiled to the girl when she was close enough.

"I should have usted that mask..." Yongsun muttered, slowly turning around.

"I'm glad to see you too,  _sunny_ " Byulyi smirked, the cold glare of the other not affecting her at all. "Always looking beautiful"

"Byul" She warned, but didn't leave even if running away was the only thing he wanted. They locked eyes for some seconds, way more than Yongsun intended, but she simply couldn't get herself to break the contact.

And  _this_ is exactly why she didn't want to meet her in person so soon, being aware of how sensitive she was to the rapper's extremely over confident smile, the look in her eyes always playful and glittering with curiosity. Yongsun knew the only way to develop some kind of protection from it was with time and mental preparation, or else something like what happened in the dinner would repeat itself without Yongsun being able to handle it.

And now she was pissed.

" _So_. Who were you running away from?" Byulyi looked away, allowing Yongsun to gulp in peace, just to glance at her friend who was panicking at the question causing her to panic, too.

"No one" both friends blurted out kind of loudly, causing people to turn to them which was the last thing they needed. An avalanche in the mall was not part of the plan for their day, just like everything that happened during those last five minutes. "Let's get out of here" 

And Yongsun stormed out of the place not caring who was following her -or if any of them was. Behind her the giggling of the two girls almost made Yongsun stop, curious of what was so funny about it, but she kept walking until she was out of the mall down in the parking and she found her car.

_Shit. She's not going to-_

"Unni said she's coming" Hyejin announced yelling from behind and Yongsun had to suppress the need of smacking her head against one of the walls.  _Great._

"And who said I'd let you in my car?" She turned to the girls meeting face to face with Byulyi's smile. She lifted an eyebrow and slightly tilted her head to a side. It's not like Yongsun was totally determined to leave Byulyi there but...

"You're making me beg, sunny?"

"You stop calling me that and you can stay" Yongsun grinned. "I'm older than you, could you act like it?"

"Oh and how do you know that detail?" Byulyi's smile grew wider, contrasting with the sudden line Yongsun's lips formed, tightly pressing together. And with Hyejin snorting in the background the blonde mentality cursed her impulsive mouth. "So you did search me on internet"

"What if I did?" She glared at the girl in an attempt to recover the power she previously owned over the situation, but Byulyi pushed her tongue against her cheek and nodded, satisfied, mostly to herself or the situation in general, and Yongsun didn't like it a single bit.

"I'm flattered"

" _So_ , it's a deal?" 

"Oh, sure" 

"Good" Yongsun didn't trust the girl at all, considering how smiley she was even if Byulyi seemed to enjoy using that nickname on her. But Yongsun was relieved they at least dropped the other subject, turning on her heels and getting in the car happily seeing her best friend opening the passenger door. "Where now?" She asked while turning the engine on. 

"You're apartment? I thought we were going to have some wine and-"

"We're not going to my house" the elder deadpanned, earning a high pitched whine from her friend. 

"We can go to mine" Byulyi offered and Yongsun looked at her in the mirror. She wasn't teasing or joking, but the blonde didn't considered that to be a valid option. 

"You don't have wine" she stubbornly riposted. 

"We can get it from  _your_ apartment and then go to hers" Hyejin pointed out, her smile shining in the corner of Yongsun's eye causing the elder to bit back a defeated sigh.  _I'm not running away with it, am I?_

"Fine. But we're not driving back after a bottle of wine is gone" 

"Ah- Fuck, I didn't think about that" Hyejin sunk in her seat clearly disappointed. "I can call for a car to pick us up, maybe. But I don't really want them to know I was drinking alcohol and skipped diet"

"You can always stay the night" Byulyi stuck her head in between the seats and looked at Hyejin, knowing she was the key to convince Yongsun into the plan. 

"I am not sta-"

"And why not? You said you were free tomorrow till evening" 

"I- Why do you hate me?" she whined in a whisper, trying hard to make up an excuse good enough to slope off. But she couldn't come up with anything, too stressed by two pair of eyes digging a hole in her head, distracting Yongsun even from the road. "Whatever"

"How do I get miss grumpy to have fun?" Byulyi leaned a little closer to the driver but was instantly tugged back by Hyejin. 

"Don't get us killed, to begin with" the girl chuckled and observed just how wide open Yongsun's eyes were. A light scarlet dust showed on her cheeks and Hyejin saw for the first time just how sensitive was Yongsun to Byulyi. Since the girl appeared Yongsun didn't smile once, and that was strange because around everybody else she was giggly and funny and always laughing at things, just five minutes before Byulyi approached them Yongsun almost lost all composure while laughing at a video playing on the advertisement screen in the mall -which, in Hyejin's opinion, wasn't even funny. 

She didn't like seeing her best friend so tensed, but Hyejin was too curious to try and help ease the tension in the air. Because looking back at Byulyi she saw the girl biting on her lip nervously, staring at her fingers and Hyejin frowned in surprise. 

"Unni, do you even knows where you're driving to?" Hyejin pointed out earning a sharp, cold glare.

"My apartment, remember? For provisions. I won't get in there sober"

"Oh, right. And we can get some comfy clothes to change if we end up sleeping there. It'll be like a pajama party!" Hyejin clapped enthusiastically like a little girl sleeping out for the first time. But, knowing her, Yongsun was sure Hyejin had some malevolent idea to turn that stupid plan in her worst nightmare. Like start spilling out crazy things about Yongsun to embarrass her beyond imagination.  _With friends like these_...

"It's not that late. We may have time to recover and leave before midnight" Yongsun mumbled not so convinced herself. But she was still pissed off, at no one at all but at everything as a whole, and wasn't able to calm down no matter how hard she tried, no matter how stupid her own behavior seemed to be.

"I mean, you can drop me home and keep on with your day. I'm not forcing you two" Byulyi spoke kind of seriously, her voice lowering a little and abandoning the characteristic playful tone she always used, and Yongsun immediately reacted to that by turning to face her directly. She didn't expect Byulyi to back off  (of/from) a plan so quickly and it's the moment Yongsun realized that no, she didn't dislike the idea as much as she wanted to believe. Acting like she did knowing her words wouldn't affect any of the other's plans for the rest of the day was OK, but Byulyi just placed all choices on her, put her in charge, and Yongsun felt suddenly pressured, and slightly guilty.

"Yah! Be careful!" Hyejin yelled to the blonde who returned to her eyes to the road. "Told you not to get us killed, jeez"

"I- Um..." Yongsun cleared her throat and exhaled, grabbing harder onto the steering wheel. "Hyejin's already excited so we stick to the plan" Yongsun finally spoke glancing at the mirror, meeting eyes with Byulyi who was staring directly at her. No smile, no shady intentions. She was serious, and Yongsun felt bad for over exaggerating like she did, even if she wanted to punch herself for that. Byulyi was annoying and she was letting her get away with it because some stupid part of her wanted to spend more time with the rapper.

°•°•

Byulyi stood there, leaning on the car and waiting, her insides attacked by a weird nervous tingle since the second they parked in Yongsun's building and the actress walked away dragging their common friend along. Byulyi was sure the last glanced Yongsun gave her wasn't a bad sign, the corners of her lips curving up slightly but the blonde turned around quick enough for Byulyi to consider the gesture as part of her imagination.

The thing is, she didn't plan on walking away with them, but Hyejin kind of kidnapped her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the shop. Byulyi knew Yongsun wouldn't find it funny whatsoever, but the opportunity was too good to ignore it even if the only thing Byulyi wanted was messing with the girl for a little and then going back home. She surely didn't expect to host a pajama party and instantly regretted not cleaning up that morning, or the previous one. Passing by just to shower and change clothes didn't give her enough time to acknowledge just how messy her apartment was.

But this is not why the rapper was nervous -more than she wanted to admit. Byulyi was somehow worried she'll mess up for good, not being able to control the things her mouth said before it was too late, only making Yongsun uncomfortable and even if it was amusing Byulyi knew how people had their limits, ones the girl would always manage to ignore and surpass, not being able to control the playfulness and mischievous feeling pushing her to impose herself in every situation. She knew she was intimidating, bold and straightforward, something not many people could get used to. And Byulyi was OK with it, using it as as a shelter, building high walls all around herself which few people were important enough to trespass with Byulyi's permission. 

Byulyi was currently wondering why was she acting so defensive around Yongsun, though, teasing more than she should, more than she was used to, enjoying maybe too much the cute, almos invisible pink layer spreading over the blonde's cheeks contrasting with the pallor of her skin. And Byulyi had to chose: keep teasing and getting those kind of reactions from her, playing the dominant part in a little game they started at some point with no rules or guidebook; or, taking the risk and putting her guards down in order to actually get to know the girl better, follow the guidance a quiet voice had been whispering into her ear since Yongsun happened to appear in front of her, eyes wide and curious and the most beautiful smile Byulyi ever witnessed. Maybe that's why this second option weighed more than her worries, wanting to witness that smile again but directed to her this time, being the cause of the squeaky, high pitched laugh she only heard once. 

"Careful! You'll drop them!" Yongsun's voice echoed inside the large, empty parking, startling Byulyi who was too caught up in her head to hear the elevator noises. The two girls walked in giggling and bickering, not minding their voices filling up the whole place.

"Chill, I'm not that clumsy" Hyejin spun around with a bag in her hand, the older gasped in surprise and probably horror.

"You trip over your own feet every 5 minutes. Literally" 

"I don't! I'm just... distracted, most of the time" 

They giggled to each other while getting to the car and Byulyi observed them in their little universe, surprised when that smile of the blonde's face didn't fade away after stopping in front of her. Yongsun tilted her head slightly to a side staring at her for a fraction of a second and then walked around the car, unlocking it. 

"Take the bag with you on the seat" she pointed at Hyejin. "In the back" 

"Your revenge because I stole your sweater?" Hyejin chuckled pulling the door open and placing the bag on the seat, entering and closing the door without a second word.

"Then... Do I get to stay in the front?" the rapper spoke for first time, catching Yongsun's attention. Her eyes lingered on Byulyi a couple of seconds and then she got inside. 

"Jump in"

 _Well this is unexpected._ Byulyi was skeptical, opening the door slowly waiting for the girl to laugh at her and send her at the back with Hyejin, but when she met eyes with Yongsun she was staring at her, raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

"I won't beg you" she warned and Byulyi scoffed, jumping inside a little too eagerly. "I need directions to get there, Byul. Don't get too excited" the girl looked at her from the corner of her eye while driving out of the building. Lips were betraying her curling into a smile even if Byulyi noticed how much force she was putting into controlling her facial muscles. Byulyi turned around, then, to see Hyejin typing on her phone. 

"Do I have to thank you?" she asked and the younger raised her eyes to her, winked with a smooth grin and went back to her phone as nothing else was worth her attention anymore. 

"So, the address?"

"I live right next to the company's building" 

"Oh" 

Silence. 

Byulyi was munching on her lip again, looking out the window at nothing in particular while trying to refrain herself from making any other smart -or really, really  _stupid_ \- remark, even if it was damn tempting, because ruining Yongsun's sudden good mood would have been a really dumb move. 

"Cat ate your tongue?" Yongsun chuckled drawing Byulyi's attention. 

"Why so talkative all of a sudden?" Byulyi asked back, leaning slightly towards the driver's side waiting for an answer. 

"Well, I'll be stuck with you for the next 12 hours or so. Guess I'll just give it a try" she gave Byulyi a quick look, one the girl didn't know how to take. Give it a try, Yongsun said. Was she talking about the situation? The plan? Byulyi? About the rapper's offer of getting to know each other? The same Yongsun had been ignoring for almost a week now? 

"So you  _are_ planning to stay the night?" Byulyi smirked causing Yongsun to roll her eyes.

"You sound like a perv" 

"Why do you assume so easily that I'm hitting on you, Sun?" 

"I'm not- assuming. Anything" Yongsun cleared her throat and turned to the right all of a sudden. "You still sound like a perv when you talk like that" 

"That's my charm"

"Being a perv? 

"Making people think I'm interested" Byulyi bit her lip and turned to the window again, refraining the urge to stay and watch Yongsun's reaction. Okay, this is not what she intended by trying to "get to know" the actress. But teasing her was just so easy and entertaining... 

"That's a way of scaring everyone away, you know?" Yongsun whispered, the rapper turning to her with a slight frown forming on her face. "Playing around as if we're not worthy enough..."

"That's-" the frown on the rapper's face deepened, twisting her features with confusion for a second. It took some time for her to process all the words and the intention behind them, and when Byulyi finally realized the weigh and accuracy they carried she scoffed. She couldn't help it but find it funny, the burning twist inside causing her to shift in the seat. Because Yongsun was right, and Byulyi wasn't going to deny that fact. "I's the first time you look interested in something about me"

She turned to Yongsun observing how confusion filled her face. The blonde directed her eyes to her creating a contact for less than a second turning right back to the road. Her jaw dropped probably about to say something, but word died in her throat as a probably involuntary smile tensed her lips.

"I was serious, tho" she shrugged, her posture relaxing slightly.

"I know" Byulyi shook her head like trying to reassure the other that it was fine. "I do that. Scare people, I mean. But not because you're not good enough or because I think I'm just superior, that's not it"

"Then, why?"

But Byulyi wasn't quite ready to answer to that. Not when they were still partially strangers and she was unconsciously trying to impress Yongsun in some way. Listing down all her flows since the beginning would leave her quite vulnerable and probably would scare the actress away, too. Why was she so careful around Yongsun? It was too early for her to even think about it, so she simply followed her instincts.

"Turn left in the next corner and park somewhere near" Hyejin talked from the back. "You forgot where you lived, Byul?" The girl leaned forward sneaking her head in between the seats staring straight at Byulyi. "It's been 5 minutes, unni. What will you do with 12 hours?"

"Shut it you brat" Byulyi placed the index finger on Hyejin's forehead and pushed her back, making all effort to glare at her properly.  _Control yourself, Moonbyul._

"Here?" Yongsun's question brought reality back to Byulyi, turning around maybe too fast and getting dizzy for an instant.

"Oh- um... See if you find a place a little closer"

And Yongsun did find one, right across the street from Byulyi's building. When they got out of the car and were already crossing the street Byulyi felt the sudden urge to warn the other two of the disaster they were about to step in, but the girl bit it back deciding not to give any explanation and just... Play it cool. So with the two walking behind her, Byulyi opened the door or the building and they stepped inside,  then climbed the two floors of stairs and, with three turns of the key the the rapper pushed the door open inviting her guests to enter.

Hyejin didn't seem to mind the shoes carelessly thrown around at the entrance as she took her boots off faster than any other girl could and disappeared. Yongsun did give Byulyi a questioning look that the girl decided to ignore with a swing of her hand.

"I wasn't expecting guests, OK?" She finally snapped at Yongsun's giggling.

"I said nothing" Yongsun raised her hands in the air, but her eyes were wandering around the place. Byulyi simply sighed, giving up on excuses and guided the older to the living where Hyejin was cleaning the coffee table, grabbing the empty bottles of coke and the paper bags, throwing them into a bigger one she probably found somewhere on the floor. "Look at her, all responsible and helpful to her elders" Yongsun scoffed.

"She's too obsessed with cleaning. Just wait till she sees the kitchen" Byulyi whispered, loud enough for the younger to hear, and a middle finger raised in the air without Hyejin even looking at her.

"You do known her well" Yongsun mumbled, eyes still dancing over the walls and shelves, curiously searching for little details to learn, while the owner of the place looked at her with a fond smile. The blonde seemed to be too concentrated in deciphering the English words on the books' covers than the sock she was currently stepping on, as if Yongsun gave up on trying to stay mad at everything Byulyi did, said or maybe even thought.  _Strange girl, indeed._ Considering that the only thing Yongsun did the past few days was to repeat over and over again how done she was with Byulyi, how annoying the rapper was 24/7, threatening to block her just because some emoji or a question she didn't want to answer 'because she owed her nothing'; having Yongsun moving around her apartment without even paying attention to her surpassed all Byulyi's expectations.

"You're staring" Hyejin startled her, again. Or them both, for the matter. Because at some point while Byulyi was looking at the actress walking slowly next to the shelves tracing a finger along the spine of each book, as if she was analyzing the feeling of each letter printed there or the touch of the paper, Yongsun turned around locking eyes with her. And they stared at each other somewhat mindlessly, not exactly looking into each other's eyes but at the person as a whole. As if noticing for the first time that  _She's right there, and I have no idea why I'm this nervous_.

"Ah- wh-"

"Wine" Yongsun breathed out in a chocked whisper, shaking her head right after probably trying to clear her head and organize her own thoughts, gain power over her own body. Probably alcohol wasn't the best idea, after all, but Yongsun didn't think straight and Byulyi wasn't thinking at all.

Yongsun knew, however, that she basically threw out the window the promises she made herself, because suddenly that defensive and aggressive side of her was being eclipsed by curiosity and some other feelings she couldn't name just yet, pushing her to be daring, to admit things like the growing interest towards the rapper -that was reaching dangerous levels-, and she faced for the first time the conscious idea of wanting to admit something scary. Because, if she finally let herself understand why was she so jumpy and sensitive about Byulyi, maybe then the tight knot twisting her guts would disappear.

But just another look towards the rapper made the blood rush up spreading heat among her cheeks and ears, and  _Nop. Never. This cocky idiot won't play me as she plays everyone else. Just have to become immune to her._ It's not like her smile disappeared, though, Yongsun wasn't as strong as she pretended to be.

And Byulyi couldn't help it but wonder if it was really worth it, closing up the distance and discovering things that probably would make Yongsun ten times as interesting and amazing as she already was. Because she knew how girls like Yongsun acted, denying everything, even themselves sometimes just to keep their lives steady, stay inside that familiar bubble that gave them a sensation of safety. And it was too hard, probably impossible, to get to them.

The trick here is girls like Yongsun were  _not_  Kim Yongsun. She was one of a kind, everyone could see than from miles away, which means Byulyi felt twice as tempted to keep trying, and ten times more scared of fucking up in any way possible, one worse than the previous.

"Let's make a deal, just for today" Byulyi walked inside the living with three glasses -all different sizes and none of then for wine, Yongsun grimacing at the sight-. She placed them on the table and sat right next to Yongsun.

"What deal?" The blonde questioned, doubtful and suspicious. Somehow she knew the offer was directed to her specifically, and it only made Byulyi grin widely.

"I try not to push you away, if you do the same" The rapper offered, grin softening and turning into a genuine smile, so unlike her but one that seemed trusting. Maybe not enough for Yongsun to think about it as a sincere offer, but the idea of discovering another side of Byulyi, the person behind the character, it was tempting enough to get, once again, over her own decisions.

"If you start making out I'll push myself away don't worry" Hyejin shouted from the kitchen, followed by a high pitched laugh and a really,  _really_ awkward atmosphere settling in between the two. "This night shall be fun" 

 


End file.
